


Tommy's Crusade

by AMspeed



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Magneto Was Right (X-Men), Protective Erik, Tommy and Billy will get that sibling dynamic they need and deep 3 am convo with plastic chairs, Tommy deserves better, i will give Tommy the arc he deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMspeed/pseuds/AMspeed
Summary: Tommy finally gets the chance to reflect and discover himself, without the pressure of it being cannon. Tommy will be talking about his feelings and hopefully working on his family bonds and gaining some healthy relationships with them and show that he is valid.
Kudos: 12





	1. Don't get locked in your own mind

**"Pietro.................................................... PIETRO,** come on, all I'm saying is we could easily just run to Mexican and get authentic Mexican food rather than the stuff from the store" Tommy sighed. the elder speedster threw the young boy a side-eye. while the two of them might be fast. Pietro knew Tommy was hyper even when chilled out, he was constantly moving, fidgeting. but Pietro had a knowing smile when his nephew was fidgeting as it was his safe place. knowing his nephew was comfortable around him was special, it reminded him of his time with his sister. it was easy and second nature. it felt like the dynamic fit. that doesn't mean though that Tommy doesn't throw out some very extravagant ideas, such as his idea just to run to another country for food when Pietro had been cooking for the last few hours. Pietro shouted back upstairs " No, you little shit, we are eating these chicken Enchiladas, so you can tell if you think they are good, in case I need to make them again" and just like that a small dash of green dashed into the kitchen. 

Tommy had this stupid grin on his face it was half a smirk and half a boyish smile, it was very charming but his uncle could see straight through it. Tommy waded through the kitchen eyeing up all the food and silently judging. He had bed hair, a testament to Tommy having an adventure with his team the evening before. The bags under his eyes were telling that is was a gruelling adventure. The teens go through so much, and it's always swept under the rug. 

Pietro began to bring the food out, he was placing it down onto the table as a grab you own version. so he and Tommy can create their own enchiladas with their favourite toppings. Pietro laid his hands on Tommy's shoulders and pushed him into the dining room of their little home. well, it wasn't a house per se, it is a bit of run-down old shite hole but it's theirs. the dining room still had the old grandma wallpaper with the creme background and the very ugly flowers that are asymmetrical and burnt orange and muted red. it wasn't a good look but it was Tommy and Pietro so they'll take it. they both sat down at the table and began to dig in. The two of them were able to each about 8 each, which is a little concerning but it was all good, Pietro saw this as a win as it meant Tommy didn't think his food was bad, at least Pietro has improved from when he first took Tommy in.

Tommy collected all the dishes and was doing the washing up, it was an undisclosed agreement between the two, Tommy would do the washing up meanwhile Pietro will do all the cooking because Tommy near any kitchen appliance is probably going to end in carnage. after Tommy had finished he moved upstairs, he promptly opened his phone and threw on his headphones he was just getting pumped up. he was bopping his head to the beat. It was a dun dun dun dun, very consistent beat, Tommy was tapping along. he was happy and safe. The music was flowing through him,m it was keeping him grounded in the world. It was loud, it was beating through his mind and bouncing through his memories. Tommy continued to dance through his room, well dancing is a stretched it was the more of a stomp and waving his hands. Downstairs Pietro is trying to watch tv while texting a certain mutant. but he couldn't stay concentrated as Tommy was creating so much noise, he tried shouting upstairs much like from before but clearly, Tommy couldn't hear him. so he raced upstairs and rapidly tapped on Tommy's door.

Tommy could now hear a clink and tap tap as well as he dun dun dun. he dismissed it was probably Pietro doing something downstairs. He went back to dancing and not having a care in the world. Tommy wanted to be left in his own land, he didn't want to be disturbed, he didn't need to be disturbed. The continual tapping and beat breaks annoyed him. Tommy, he didn't know where they were coming from. Spinning around his room but he felt a breeze. It was chilly and icy. it felt isolated. Worse than that it made Tommy feel isolated and he didn't like that feeling. She was finally beginning to feel at home here and now this one small gust of wind could change that. Was Tommy really safe here?

The tapping and banging continued and continued it grew louder and louder. it became persistent Tommy can't stop it it was ruining his experience. he thought it could be the door so he went to open the door. On the other side lay a cold cinder block wall with a small window with three bars. Tommy turned around and surveyed his new surroundings. This wasn't the room he was thinking about. Now that he thought about it, who was this Pietro that was in this **_Dream?_** Tommy was frantic, he began moving from wall to wall, he must have lapped the room 100 times within those 20 seconds. He couldn't remember anything, nothing seemed real to him. How can his mind move so quickly from this one loving experience to what seems like a personal hell to Tommy?

No longer was he free but now he was trapped like a caged bird who wanted to sing their song but has been suppressed. while Tommy was confused by his surrounds the continual tapping was still there. it was mystical and spooking. Tommy didn't care he wanted out. How had he ended up here the last thing he remembered was the school _accidentally_ blowing up like that wasn't his fault. it was his parents, his teachers no one understood the pain of being the outcast, it was all well and easy to have a persona but if they just tried to talk to him maybe then they'd see the hurt they all caused. his parents he scoffed at the thought. How were two such despicable human allowed to have a child? Tommy never felt any affection for them. they didn't know the truth. but he thinks without them hed have nothing at all. most likely be in some group home or in juvie somewhere.

Tommy's mind was not a positive one, he couldn't see the potential he had it was always the worst of the worst outcomes. so many stupid mistakes lead him to where he was now.

Alone. 


	2. Wish i was i good enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola I'm back again, I have retconned a couple of things about Tommy's powers more to be discovered about that later but its an idea of how marvel could utilise Tommy much better rather than leaving him in limbo. anyhoo hope you enjoy it xoxo  
> tw: blood, surgery, abuse

There was a mild prodding at Tommy, someone kept touching him, pinching his cheeks, raising his arms and then quickly letting them go to watch them slowly descent back into their stationary position. There was a light that kept darting between his two eyes, it was very familiar as if he'd seen two orbs of glowing light in his eyes before. But this light wasn't as warm as the one he thought of, it was harsh and bitter. There was no red tint like the ones he'd previously seen; this was a startling white ball. It obstructed Tommy's view of the rest of the room. It was so closed off that he couldn't even see the person who was shining the light, but he could tell by their presence they were diabolical, a vile human. They probably had grey hair and overhung teeth. One wart that lay dormant on their left cheek. Along with a gruelling snear, this was not a person people would want to be near, Tommy could smell the faint whiff of excuse oils and grease oozing off the person's head. This person may have had a hunchback, Tommy couldn't figure that bit out, there was no real gauge of what they looked like, he was allowing his imagination to run wild. 

While Tommy had been stuck in the tiny 4x3 room, he found himself running with imagination a lot more, his nightmare about _the pie guy? peter?_ **No, Pietro**! That's it. It still confused him greatly, had Tommy projected himself as an adult but surely not Tommy didn’t care for the domestic life so why would he imagine himself as an adult that was looking after a younger him. Plus that older version of himself was definitely not as pretty as he was and even in his mind Tommy would make himself hot. Like he might be trapped away but he’s not crazy, obviously older him would be smoking and no offence to imaginary Pietro but he just wasn’t Tommy level hot. So where did he come and why did he have very similar powers, he saw the man scoff down 8 enchiladas as well, that some serious metabolism. Tommy couldn’t off tapped into the matter within his brain and accessed things he’s yet to experience. Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no way that’s not possible like Tommy was fast and manipulating solid matter in the school walls was one thing but the mess with the design and complexity of mind-matter is a whole other beast and Tommy wasn’t that power or at least he never felt he was. Tommy was being silly all these omega level powers, who does the think he is a mutant or worse one of the Xmen. Like, stay grounded Tommy. He’s just a deadbeat kid with two fancy feet and a very hyper brain that increase the capacity at which his brain can process. 

The pinching and pulling promptly dragged Tommy back to the reality that he was stuck in this room and this person had their grubby hands all over him. At least if Tommy was in the Xmen he would have found a way out of this situation but nevertheless, here he was being tortured and tormented. The light was quickly shut off moments later, eloping him in darkness the person was still there. They had taken Tommy’s hands and bound them together using a simple knot and some thick rope. Then they went behind Tommy and forcefully pushed his shoulders and edged him towards one of the walls, Tommy was very apprehensive hed lost all the only chance of a retaliation weapon, he had in his hands and now he was being manhandled. Each step felt like 1000, every time Tommy lifted his foot to move on he lifted it too high up to his waist height just so he felt secure. Lowering at the speed of a tortoise, if it was played with the step on the moon they would probably be in tandem that’s how resiliently Tommy moved. The silence was more than deafening it was piercing, Tommy could be lead to his downfall or worse his death. No one would know, no one was going to mourn for him if this was the end of his life. He had no friends, he had nothing. There was a shriek not a very loud one but Tommy focused on it maybe it was a bird outside, deep down he knew it wasn’t but it was the last glimmer of hope he had left of seeing the world again.

His hope was cut short when a gruff low bellow hit him in the face “THOMAS here now“ there was no denying that was aimed at Tommy. Tommy followed in the direction of the shouting, he could finally see the faintest yellow glow of lighting from the open door of his room, it was dim that they might as well still been in darkness, he still could not identify the figure but at this point, he was diminished it was his time now, what hope or strength could he still gain, he cant. It’s a losing battle, even if he stuck it out long enough to see the war, Tommy would be dead, gone he had no allies, any protection. He knew he had to follow this fate and be used and abused it was clearly the plan laid out for him. 

It was wrong, so wrong. These people took something from people who cannot control what occurs to them and makes them a weapon, they cause mass destruction, they inflict pain onto not just the subjects but all, even the civilians and don’t get Tommy wrong the government or society never did anything to help him but this place was far eviler than him and he hated it. He wanted to get away, enact revenge but he couldn’t, he’d spent two weeks here now not once had been let out of the room, only that figure coming each day, he assumed it was each day he could not tell, to perform those test. But now what was so different about today being let free of his little cage, was this their way of staying within the government guidelines all the victims are allowed out of their cages once every 15 days or so and that way they stay government instated or what. Tommy didn’t understand why now. He still followed he may be angry but he has no intentions of causing any scenes and facing further punishments. 

The figure was clearly growing impatient with Tommys slow pace and unenthusiastic look on his face. He strutted to meet Tommy halfway and then babied him down this long stretching hallway, it was built with the same cinderblocks that lined his room(cell). It had the same ghost town feel that his cell had. The same small gust of wind zipped and sped through the linear passage. Tommy got far enough down that as if by magic a door crept open, in truth, there was just another figure on the other side, even though the door was wide open the first figure still thrust him into the area rather than allowing to walk. It felt very degrading as the sheer force of the push and the lack of his hands to centre him almost sent him tumbling. After being forced in, Tommy meekly looked around until he saw a small bulb hovering over a very old and rustic surgery bed. It was at this point that Tommy took in a breath and then exclaimed “lookyouabsoutleweirdosivegotawholelifetoleadpleasedont murderme” how Tommy got that all out in one breathe or as one stung together sentence we will never know but the handlers gave no care for tommys pleas instead the picked him and tied him onto the bed.

At least the constant light brought him back to being in his room so there was some semblance of comfort, not really the greatest thing to be bragging about but Tommy will take it at this point. As he tried to move a small rottweiler would growl at him as a way to keep him meek and responsive to the handlers. Looming over was a glaring figure within his hands there was syringe of a vicious green liquid it was bubbling very violently. Tommys eyed widen, what in the flying f*@% is that. This wasn’t in the brochure. Maybe it was a strengthening chemical or a mutant enhancer. OR not, it could have been a dampener or worse a power stripper and if Tommy had no powers, what did he have.

The figure began moving towards Tommys arm, he places a block into his mouth, instinctively Tommy began to bite Down On It, he didn't know what was coming and he was very worried. what time he was a fighter he was a bulldog he was raised on the street he knew that nothing that happened could knock his spirit or break him down so he was going to fight this. The looming man began to put the syringe closer and closer to Tommy's arm, he was closely examining the arm looking for where the veins were placed. once you found his optimal place he stuck the needle in and slowly pushed down. the liquid went running as if molten lava, it's circulated Tommy's bloodstream at such a high pace it was heated in uncomfortable he felt like 1000 bugs were walking all over him. the liquid became that unattainable itch. at this moment in time, Tommy still felt completely fine. He had not felt like he’d lost his powers or that they had been dampened. His mind racing and immediate time you could still catch up in millimetre every atom everything that was going on in the world around him. maybe it was a trick catching off guard maybe this liquid will take some form of time to take control over his body right now he felt safe that was until he felt very faint blood trickling down his leg. 

He tried to crane his neck to see but there was no use he was still tied down, he went as far as to even struggle maybe he could move his body slightly just so he could see what was going on. but alas it was no use Tommy was hopefully some of you knew was this one small trickle of blood was now becoming gushes and gallons. Tommy's body now felt extremely cold as if there was a hole in his body, unbeknownst to him there was. The trickle of blood hadn’t come from anywhere come from the gas that opened on Tommy's leg, these sick Monsters were trying to mutate Tommy, they wanted his DNA and blood samples they wanted to know how his legs could keep up with his mind but also the speeds that Tommy carried himself at for any normal human they would be disintegrated in a minute how was it that Tommy could withhold the speed. The green liquid hasn't been any form of a dampener, it had been a virus created specifically for attacking all the cells in the body but mainly skin cells. This version had clearly attacked his leg in order to open the wound and offer the handlers a larger section of Tommys body to work and manipulate. He sat there taking all the medical equipment to the wound, at least he was reliving the pain by biting down on that block that was shoved into his mouth earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again any comments and criticism are so welcome x

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this idea was created form reading a few different Tommy blogs on Tumblr, so I owe a lot to them, Here's my Tumblr, its Artigas-AM73 if you wanna chat about this and give any criticism or anything. This is probably my first major work and thing so I'm hoping you like it. anyways much love. All the best hope you like the next chapter.


End file.
